That Albino
by Glimmerfire
Summary: Lovina is dreading high school, and when she meets a certain Spaniard, she immediately has her heart set for him. But after meeting one of her online friends in real life, she starts to see that things may be as different as she anticipated. Spamano, Prumano :D
1. Chapter 1

this is posted on wattpad too XD

* * *

Ugh, freshman year, I wish I can just skip this phase. I'm probably just going to be called the 'little one' anyways. I can already tell how bad this is going to be by all the older rowdy people,

Beside me was Feliciana, trembling with fear. She's always so helpless. "Lovina! They all look so scary.." she whimpered.

I really wish our grandpa didn't move us around so often. Because of that, we have no friends. But our grandpa promised us that this stay will be permanent, that he found a good job here. Whatever, it's hard to find friends anyways.

"Come on, lets go get our schedules," I sighed. I hope we had all our classes together. Then I could have somebody that I could call my friend, Although we were cousins, but whatever.

When we asked for our schedule, the secretary asked, "Are you twins?"

"No," I shrugged and dragged Feliciana out of the office before she can go through the long explanation of how we were living together.

I looked back and forth at our schedules and...we had none. Well fuck freshman year. It kind of made sense though, because Feliciana too a whole bunch of artistic electives while I took things like cooking.

"Well, see you at lunch," I skidded away from her, deciding she'd be no use anymore.

I guess my pace was too fast because I crashed right into some really hard abs. And I mean really hard, like in good. I looked up and mentally growned. A senior. "Fuck you," I muttered and tried to walk away.

But he didn't let me as he grabbed my arm. So I swore again. "What do you want?" I didn't bother to turn.

"Feisty freshman, huh?" he was musing to himself. The hallway was almost empty.

"I'm not feisty you-" I turned around in anger, but stopped mid sentence.

He was...gorgeous. Mexican, Spanish, Italian maybe? His eyes shouted 'SEXY' and his face shouted 'CUTE'. But of course, I didn't say that. "Bye." I ran away to find my first class.

But all day I couldn't stop thinking about the Mexican-Spanish-Italian.


	2. Chapter 2

_Lovina, please don't tell me you're falling in love with the Mexican-Spanish-Italian guy, _was the first thing that came to mind when I walked home. Alone. Feliciana already found her own friends, which was expected. She was always the first one to make friends out of the two of us. It's okay though, because I don't like talking to stupid people anyways.

But, it was true. That guy was pretty...cute. His voice, the way his lips moved when he talked. Cute, yeah he was only cute. I don't like him. He's a senior anyways by the looks of it.

To my surprise, Feliciana was already home, eating some leftover pasta from last night. She looked pretty happy. "Hey Lovina!"

"Hey.." I ran upstairs, to my haven which was my room. Then I went on my lap top, logging onto my blog, the place where I can actually maintain having friends. It actually happened to be that one of my blogging friends were from the same city that I'm permanently staying at, so we were planning to meet up. Luckily, he was online so I decided to chat him up

**SexyItalian: Gilbee, you there?**

**SexyGerman: Yeah, hey**

**SexyItalian: When do you want to meet up?**

**SexyGerman: How about tomorrow? You know that really good smoothie store**

**SexyItalian: No**

**SexyGerman: Down the street from Jenkin High**

Well, I guess I can look up that school.

** SexyItalian: Alright then, 3:30 then? School doesn't end until 3:10 for me**

** SexyGerman: Same! D: Cya then! **

****I shut off my lap top, smiling. I was actually excited to meet one of my friends who I've been talking to for almost an year now. They've helped me out and gave me advice throughout these past couple of months, and I actually can meet one of these heavenly people.

I hate mornings. They're literally the fucking worst. Feliciana liked mornings, though, as she woke me up by banging on my door, "SCHOOL'S STARTING IN HALF AN HOUR!"

I groaned, and stumbled out of bed, rubbing my eyes. But I realized today was the day I'm meeting Gilbert. So I should dress up a little nicely. I borrowed some of Feliciana's 'cute' clothes, and put on a headband like I usually do. Today I chose yellow, because Gilbee likes yellow. Hell, I even put on some mascara and foundation.

"FELICIANA WAIT FOR ME," I panted as I ran out of the house, Feliciana already yards ahead of me.

But being ignorant and perky as she was, she didn't hear me.

I sighed and decided to just walk, and I took my time. But speaking of time..shit 5 minutes to the bell... I ran.

I ran pretty fast because I ran smack right into somebody that was obviously running late too. And he had cereal in his hands. What the fuck? I'm all gross and I don't have time to run home and...ugh whatever, Gilbert wiill understand.

"I'm so sorry!" I heard the guy with the cereal.

"You better be," I snarled and turned, seeing the same boy I saw in the halls yesterday. "Oh, it's you."

He recognised me too. "I'm so sorry, um..you look very cute."

"I used to," I grumbled and tried to walk away from him. But like yesterday, he stopped me.

"Let me repay you," he looked genuinely sorry.

"Just leave me alone."

"I'll buy you lunch," he offered.

Well free lunch actually sounded pretty sweet. "Deal."

He smiled, really cutely. Made me wanted to melt. But being the freshman I was, I stalked away from him, realizing I'm already late.


	3. Chapter 3

LOL THESE ARENT EVEN CHAPTERS

these are probably going to be like short stuff like episodes haha

like hetalia episodes XD

There were two things going on right now. The first thing was that I'm eating the best fucking pasta I've ever eaten. The second thing was that I'm sitting with the Mexican-Spanish-Italian, or Antonio, and his friends. Not to mention that I'm sitting beside Francis, the guy that's trying to convince me to go on a date with him. Fucking pervert.

Across from me was another of Antonio's friends, Gilbert, who just kept smirking at me, which seriously creeped me out. But he was a pretty hot albino I guess. Speaking of Gilbert, what am I going to do with this stain on my skirt. "Antonio, it was nice of you to buy me lunch," I said as I wiped my mouth with Francis' unused napkin. "Bye!" I ran away as fast as I could, to the girls bathroom so none of those idiots could follow me.

I tried to wipe the milk stain off with those cheap paper towels but it wouldn't work. I sighed and walked out, hoping Gilbee wouldn't show up or something, just for today.

The good thing was that I was early. The bad thing was that I'm a mess. Oh, and another good thing is that these smoothies are actually really good, like Gilbee said.

It's good that I told Feliciana to not wait for me because it's been ten minutes already.

Then I saw him, walking in with a sign on the back of his shirt as he promised, that said 'Gilbee'. And I just sat there, mouth open. First of all, he was really attractive.

But..

It was fucking Gilbert Beilschmidt, Antonio's friend.

"Gilbee?" I croaked at the albino, stunned.

He grinned at me, seeming as if it's nothing, "Yo. Cute skirt." He smirked, which pissed me off.

"What the fuck is this some sort of joke?!"

"I run a blog," he shrugged, as if this was nothing.

"You knew it was me all along since lunch, didn't you?" I could feel myself getting angry.

He smirked. Again. "Of course I did, there's not that many sexy Italians in the school."

I choked on my smoothie. "Seriously, and you're not a sexy German, huh?"

"At least we're not sexy Americans," he joked, which was an inside joke we both shared.

I tried not to laugh. "Goddamn you really are Gilbee."

He looked sort of hurt, which surprised me. "You don't believe it's me?"

I glared at him. "What's my favourite vegetable?"

"Tomatoes, but you always say they're fruits," he said easily.

"Most recent crush?"

I expected him to say Matthew, but he said, "Antonio."

Shit, he really did know me that well. "How..what..?" I spluttered.

"It's easy by the way you look at him," he laughed, and rubbed my head. "I didn't expect you to be so young though."

I shrugged, "You're the one that's really old."

"What did you say?" he gave me a mock threatning tone.

"You're really old," I repeated, smiling. He wasn't that bad, I guess.

"That means Antonio's too old for you." Damn, he was good.

"I don't care."

"You do."

"Okay, maybe a little," I admitted. This was Gilbee. I trusted him. "But he's a senior, he won't set his eyes on me."

"You never know," he winked.

I wrinkled my nose. "What do you mean?"

"I'll help you win his heart over...if you make a deal with me."


	4. Chapter 4

I felt my hands tremble, my lips quirking up into a grin, but I forced them to frown. Heck, I could laugh right now. Here I am, in a nice little smoothie store with my internet buddy, who happens to be best friends with the Spaniard I'm crushing over, and wants to help me. I wanted to scream.

Gilbee looked over at me with a straw in his mouth, an amusement look on his face. "So?"

My voice sounded breathy, girly, and disgusting. "Yes." What am I, a fangirl?! I think Feliciana's idiocy's contagious.

"Great," Gilbee laughed. "So you want to hear the deal?"

I frowned, crossing my arms. "No." Honestly, I didn't really care. "Just help me with Antonio first."

He grinned, showing sharp teeth. "Of course I wouldn't help you first. You're helping me first."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes. "You're the one that offered to help me."

He wagged his index finger at me like I was a kid. "Because I don't trust in you keeping your side of the promise."

I could feel my neck going red. "HOW DARE-"  
His hand covered my mouth. "Sh... Just listen." It's as if he was mocking me.

I moved my head back. Now I've had it, but I had to stay composed so Gilbee'll help me. "Keep your filthy hand away from me. What do you want me to do, for you to help me?"

"So," he seemed a little flushed.. was he embarrassed? "Remember when your little sister.. uh Felicia I think? She posted a picture of herself on your blog behind your back?"

"Of course I'd remember that." That day I yelled at her and had given her the silent treatment.

"So Ludwig, you know my brother, right? He saw the picture while he was checking my computer history and he can't stop thinking about her since.."

I groaned. This is the thing that Gilbee wanted me to do? "So you want me to hook them up?"

"Basically," he smiled sheepishly.

"I will.. under one condition," I tapped my head as if I was thinking.

He tipped his head to the side. "And that is..?"

"You'll help me with Antonio right after they're together," I stuck my tongue out.  
We both laughed. With a flimsy sister like Feliciana and a boy already heads over heels over her, this was going to be so easy.

That day, before we left the store, I called to Gilbee. "By the way, it's Feliciana."


End file.
